Tengen School Arc
Tengen School Arc is the second arc of the Gamaran series. This arc is where Gama faces against the Tengen School during the first round. Plot The Tengen School Members The night before the tournament starts, Maki Baian and the rest of members of the Tengen School are at a temple that they plan to use as their base. Maki is then talking with the rest and how with the tournament they will make the Tengen Style the best in the world. Eima then says that the rest are ready to fight at any given time. Hiyoshi and Yukimura then both express how they will win. Akaboshi then asks if he can join in, which Maki says that he can. The rest then express how Akaboshi goes wild when he fights, which annoys Akaboshi. Maki then tells them that it doesn't matter and that they only have to prove their strength. The Lord Arrives. Naosata then arrives and says that their fighting spirit is perfect. Maki then says that this place is dangerous, but Naosata says that the enemy won't think that they are their. Naosata then informs Maki that the Ogame School only sent one opponent and that they are using Naoyoshi's mansion as their base. Hiyoshi and Eima then asks what they will do, which Maki says that they will be the first ones to attack. The Tournament Begins When the morning comes, Akaboshi gets excited and opens the door. Gama then appears and slashes Akaboshi in the eyes. Then the notices that Gama is attacking, and Naosata retreats. Gama then attackes Maki and cut Maki in the eye. At Naoyoshi's mansion, Naoyoshi thinks about how Gama is attacking the enemies by now. Naoyoshi then wonder if Gama can win, and remembers what Gama told him three days ago. Naoyoshi then says don't die Gama. Gama Vs. The Tengen School At the temple, the students quickly rush to Maki's side, forcing Gama to back off. Hiyoshi, Yukimura, and Eima then thinks about how Gama was able to infiltrate their base so easily. Maki then warns Eima about Gama. Gama then attacks Yukimura with Hibashira and slashes him. Gama and Yukimura then compliments each other, which Yukimura then dies afterwards. Gama then notices that their are still three left and takes a stance. Hiyoshi then attacks Gama's legs, but Gama jumps up and attacks while in midair. Maki then defends Hiyoshi and causes Gama to drop his sword. Gama then thinks about what a powerful attack Gama had and jumps back to get his sword. Gama then wonders what is the weapon that that Maki is using, which Maki tells him that its a bisento. Maki then compliments Gama and also reveals that he is done preparing. Maki also says that they are all going to attack together. Maki then says that a naginata will win, which Gama says that they won't know until they try. Maki, Eima, and Hiyoshi then attack together, but Gama dodges one and blocks two. Maki then thinks that Gama is better then they thought, which Gama says that this has done as he thought. Tengen Style: Renge Maki then tells Eima and Hiyoshi that they are going to use Renge. Eima then thinks about using Renge against an opponent who is using a sword instead of a Naginata or Spear. Maki then tells Eima that Gama is strong and takes a stance. Gama then notices Maki's stance and what he plans to do. When Maki attacks, Gama dodges and tries to counter attack. Eima then thinks about how Gama has underestimated Maki. Maki then swipes Gama's legs and attacks, but Gama blocks the attack. Hiyoshi and Eima then attack Gama together, which Gama is down. Gama then blocks their attack but his sword is damaged and he is pushed back. Maki then attacks Gama with an upward slash, but Gama blocks the attack with his broken sword. Maki then thinks about how Gama was able to block his attack and back off. Gama then expresses his joy for coming to the Haunt of Demons. Gama then says that its now time for him to show Maki the Ogame Style. Maki then tells expresses how he is glad that he came to the Haunt of Demons too. Maki also says that its been a long time since any swordsmen make him fight one-on-one. Gama Kurogane Vs. Yakushiji Eima Eima then tells Maki to not be reackless and that Maki dies then its the end of the Tengen School. Eima then says that he will fight Gama, and then tells Hiyoshi that he will finish off Gama if he loses. Gama then says that he will take it all and slice it to piece while drawing his second sword. Gama then takes a stance and says to bring it on. Eima then thinks about Gama's stance and remembers when he first meet Maki and decides to join him when Maki decides come to Unabara. Eima then attacks but Gama blocks it and attacks Eima's leg. Eima then thinks about how he can't through Gama off balance and then pulls out a dagger. Eima then attacks Gama with the dagger, but Gama blocks it with his arm. Eima then thinks about how Gama won't be able to attack now, while Hiyoshi comes and attacks Gama. Gama then throws his sword into Hiyoshi's neck, killing him, and uses Hiyoshi's body as a shield as he charges at Maki. Gama Kurogane Vs. Maki Baian Gama then grabs his sword and throws Hiyoshi at Maki while pulling his sword out. While maki is distracted, Gama closes the distance and attacks. Maki then counters but notices that Gama used his arm that was wounded. Gama then tries to attack with his sword, but Maki dodges it. Maki then thinks how he is good at close range and attacks Gama. Gama then uses Kagenui to dodges Maki's attack. Maki and Eima are then shocked that Gama was able to dodge the attack. When Gama attacks again, Maki thinks that he can't win at this range and jumps. Gama then follows Maki and wounds him in the shoulder, but notices that it was light. Maki then tries to behead Gama, but Gama uses Kagenui to dodge and get in close. Maki then wonders what Gama is doing, which Gama then slashes Maki. Maki then express that he is glad that he fought Gama, which Gama says that same. Maki then apologizes to Eima and falls down dead. Gama then leaves and thinks about how he will never forget Maki's sword. Outside, a messenger cross the Tengen School off a paper, and thinks that the Ogame School wins the first battle. The First Win At Naoyoshi's mansion, Naoyoshi is informed that Gama has attacked the Tengen School. Naoyoshi then asks how Gama is doing, which the attendant says that that is all the information that they have. Naoyoshi then hopes that Gama comes back safely. Elsewhere, Gama is walking back, and thinks about his arm when it starts to hurt. Gama then wonders if he can heal his arm if he licks it, which he hears a voice saying that he will need to see a doctor. Meeting Kudou Shimon Gama then turns around and sees no one, but notices that their is someone behind him. The guy then tells Gama that he is not his enemy and to put his sword back. Gama then wonders how he the guy knows his name, and asks who the guy is, Shimon then introduces himself and reveals that he is on a mission to gather info on the Tengen School for his leader. Shimon then reveals that he was their for three days, which Gama thinks about how he didn't notice him. Shimon then tells Gama that he is surprised that Gama beat the Tengen School, and that he is interested in Gama. Shimon then looks a Gama arm and reveals that even if he gets a doctor to look at, it will take a month before Gama can use it. Shimon then suggest that Gama quit the tournament, which Gama says that he can still use his right arm. Shimon then tells Gama that he is tells Gama this because it would be a pity if Gama dies. Gama then tells Shimon that all he has is the sword and that he chose to die on this path. Gama then thanks Shimon for the advise as he walks away. The Nakaizumi School and the Kyousen School Shimon then tells him that he reveals the style of the Nakaizumi School and the Kyousen School, which Gama wants to hear. Shimon then tells reveals that the Nakaizumi School only sent one opponent and that the Nakiazumi School uses archery. Shimon then tells Gama about the Kyousen School and how they use unarmed combat with powerful strikes. Shimon also reveals that the Kyousen School has sent six fighters and that their leader Sakon has learned all their techniques at a youth age. Shimon also reveals that Sakon was able to kill his father at the age of 13 and is now 20 and along stronger. Shimon then tells Gama that he thinks that Gama won't not be able to pass the first round. Characters *Maki Baian *Yakushiji Eima *Hiyoshi *Yukimura Masakiyo *Akaboshi Junnosuke *Naosada Washitzu *Gama Kurogane *Naoyoshi Washitzu *Kudou Shimon Techniques Ogame School *Second Form - Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata **1st Mode: Hibashira *Third form - Wind - Oboro Kata **1st Mode: Kagenui Tengen School *Ashinagi *Tengen Style Secret Technique "Renge" **First Flower "Tsubaki" **Second Flower "Botan" **Third Flower "Kuchinashi" Category:Arcs